


Something About the Rain

by silkscream



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blackouts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not sure what else to tag this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkscream/pseuds/silkscream
Summary: Soobin discovers something in the eye of the storm.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 284





	Something About the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [@yeonsubs](https://twitter.com/yeonsubs) on twitter and cry over yeonbin with me why don't you??  
\- This was written to divert my attention away from a much longer, more convoluted fic I've been working on for a week now (let's not talk about it)  
\- This is rly dumb and kinda rushed I just needed to finish something for the life of me lfkjalf  
\- Also written on my iphone in the dark in one sitting without any proofreading and/or editing so expect some errors and typos sorry ;;  
\- I just love yeonbin sfm they make me want to curl up into a ball and roll off into the abyss

The loud rumbling of thunder reverberates against the concrete walls of Soobin’s apartment building accompanied by the sounds of heavy rainfall and harsh winds. It’s grave and daunting, disrupting Soobin’s inner peace and—much to his annoyance—muffling the sound of his favorite late night talk show. 

He sighs indignantly, deciding to reach for the remote so he can turn off the television and find something to read instead.

Surprisingly enough, the power chooses that exact moment to shut down, blanketing his entire apartment in pitch black. This elicits a soft gasp from Soobin, causing him to fumble around blindly for his phone. He turns on its flashlight as soon as he has it in his grasp then slowly and carefully makes his way to the kitchen to grab candles from under the sink. 

This apartment building is old, and Soobin isn’t expecting the aid of a power generator anytime soon. This has happened before, and he begrudgingly remembers how he had to sit in darkness for a whole three hours, forced to consume the few perishable items he had in his fridge. 

He manages to procure a couple of candles in the kitchen, but realizes he doesn’t have a means to light them. He clucks his tongue in frustration then remembers his roommate Yeonjun owns a lighter.

His first criteria on his quest for a roommate was someone who didn’t smoke. Soobin hates the smell of cigarettes, and he hates how it stubbornly sticks to his clothes and his skin. But when Yeonjun had come here last, after two highly questionable and unfit candidates with obvious drinking and or drug problems, this lung-deteriorating habit had become the least offensive.

“Yeonjun-hyung.” He mutters softly against the door to the older’s room. “Hyung, are you asleep?”

“Not really.” He hears Yeonjun’s voice loud and clear coming from behind him, causing him to flinch hard and hit his elbow on the door frame in surprise.

“Jesus Chr—! What the hell, you scared me. Ow.” He hisses and rubs the offended area on his arm. 

He hears Yeonjun snort in response before he’s flashing his own phone’s light at Soobin’s face. “The hell are you doing hovering outside my room Choi Soobin?”

“I was just going to ask if I could borrow your lighter.” Soobin explains, still trying to sooth his elbow. “I found some candles.”

A loud yawn leaves Yeonjun’s mouth before he responds. “Oh. I’ll just get it then.” 

Soobin finally manages to light the candles he’d found with Yeonjun’s trusted lighter. He stations one of them on the coffee table right in the middle of the living room and the other one on the kitchen counter. 

“How long do these black outs usually last? Doesn’t this place have a power generator or something?” Yeonjun inquires, spoken like a true newly moved in tenant.

It’s only been roughly two months since Yeonjun had moved in, nothing but a small luggage in tow and the clothes on his back. He had a very quick transition into Soobin’s apartment—no sentimental object, no added furniture, no nonsense, no nothing. It was smooth and stress-free as Soobin had wished it to be.

Having Yeonjun as a roommate has had its ups and downs though. The thing Soobin likes about living with him is that he’s hardly ever there. He works nine to five as a quote-unquote Corporate Slave for a well-known Telecommunications company and pretty much just eats take out and passes out as soon as he got home. Other than that he spends the weekends out doing god knows what—not that Soobin really cared. Well he’d been curious, but he wasn’t too keen on asking, considering the lack of rapport between them. 

It was good because it’s given Soobin a semblance of divide and privacy between the two of them. They’ve been living together without having to interact much aside from Soobin asking for Yeonjun’s half of the rent once a month and the few times the older male had asked him if he wanted to get take-out. It was an ideal setting for two working adults with very separate lives, and Soobin can’t really complain. Though he can’t help but feel that there’s too wide a gap between them. He knows close to nothing about the older male aside from the fact that he eats for two people and hates his job. That’s pretty much how eighty percent of the population is, and it makes him feel a bit uneasy that he’s practically clueless about the person he’s sharing a roof with.

“Don’t count on it.” Soobin says flatly as he takes his place on the floor and lets his gaze fall on the small flame burning the tip of the candle. 

He hears Yeonjun‘s feet shuffling back, probably to his room. He assumed the older was going back to sleep, so he doesn’t expect the way Yeonjun walks right back to the living room with a large blanket hung over his shoulders.

It’s highly unusual, and Soobin tries hard to mask the surprise on his face when Yeonjun situates himself right next to him on the floor.

“It’s fucking cold.” Yeonjun declares through an evident shudder. 

Soobin almost laughs but stops himself. The older male looks so small and kind of cute wrapped around a thick blanket—far from the first impression he’d given Soobin. 

Yeonjun seemed really cool and frankly a little scary at first. He acted totally indifferent most of the time which made him seem unapproachable. Soobin however, had somehow coaxed him into a slightly friendlier demeanor after calling him “Hyung” on the second week of his stay. He didn’t think it would work on Yeonjun, but the older male had made no comments and that was that. 

“Yeah. Heater’s been broken for months now. This building is close to ancient.” Soobin tells the other with a snicker. 

Yeonjun chuckles at that, weirdly making Soobin feel a small sense of fulfillment. “Right. Unfortunately for me this is the closest living space to my work I could find that isn’t overly priced.” 

Soobin purses his lips. “You could probably afford to rent a nicer place though.” 

Yeonjun tugs the blanket around him tighter. “I’m saving up for something.” 

Soobin can’t help the curiosity that envelops him upon the older’s words, so he gathers the courage to ask. “What is it?”

“Ah, no. You’re going to laugh.” Yeonjun responds with a seemingly flustered laugh of his own and it all feels new to Soobin. 

“I won’t.” He tells the older male firmly.

Yeonjun looks mildly surprised by this, but he soon breaks into a small, shy smile. “I really want to quit my job and pursue a career in music.” 

Soobin is taken aback by Yeonjun’s confession. It’s completely unexpected, but he feels good about knowing it. He feels good about Yeonjun opening up to him. 

“There’s nothing laughable about that.” Soobin assures him. “I actually think it’s admirable that you have a goal and plans.”

“I’ve got a goal alright. Not sure I can say I have plans though. Most of the time I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.” Yeonjun says, looking back at Soobin with a seemingly helpless expression.

He doesn’t know if it’s because of the atmosphere and their situation, but Yeonjun is weirdly telling him things he never thought he would and he’s liking it a lot. His roommate is talking to him about something personal for once, and it has him feeling a thousand times closer to the older male.

“I think you can make it. I’ll be cheering for you.” Soobin sends him a genuine smile. 

“Thanks.” Yeonjun returns the smile. 

They end up talking more than they usually would. Yeonjun tells him about the people he works with and the songs he listens to. He talks about how he’d wanted to be an artist when he was younger but didn’t push through with it because he “wanted to give others a chance”and that he “didn’t want to outshine everyone else.” Soobin laughs and teases the older about it, but admits to having wanted to be an artist himself. 

Yeonjun surprisingly has a plethora of dad-jokes at his disposal, much to Soobin’s chagrin. After sharing wanting to be an artist, he then says he wanted to be a comedian, which earns a look of disbelief from Soobin. 

They talk for about an hour until Yeonjun has run out of his pre-prepared lame jokes and Soobin has shared what he remembered as his funniest encounters with customers at the bar he works in. 

Now it’s quiet again, and Soobin feels the chill almost palpably now. He finds himself rubbing his arms and breathing warmth onto his palms. 

“Here.” Yeonjun mutters as he shifts closer, wrapping the other half of his blanket around Soobin’s shoulder. “There there. Hyung will keep you warm.”

Soobin’s beyond surprised but highly appreciative of the gesture. He feels himself blush and hears his own heartbeat speed up. Yeonjun most likely doesn’t notice this though, and Soobin has the raging storm and the blackout to thank for that. 

He mumbles a soft ‘thanks’ and finds himself feeling much warmer than necessary. 

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“How come you’ve never talked to me about anything before tonight?” Soobin asks before he can help himself.

Yeonjun lets out a soft hum, eyes seemingly focused on the wax dribbling down the expanse of the candlestick. “Do you want me to be honest?”

“Of course. That’s why I’m asking.” Soobin scrunches his nose. 

“I was avoiding talking to you at all costs.” He says simply.

Soobin feels a mild sting in his chest despite himself. It’s stupid because he should have anticipated an unfavorable response in the first place. 

“Oh.”

“But it’s not what you think.” Yeonjun sighs. “It’s because I didn’t want to say anything weird and make you uncomfortable.”

Soobin gawks at the other in confusion. “Why would anything you say make me uncomfortable? It’s normal for roommates to talk and become friends, no?”

“Ah...” Yeonjun scratches his chin and looks like he’s contemplating something. 

“What is it?” Soobin persists, getting slightly impatient with how the older just won’t get to the point. 

Now Yeonjun is looking back at him, his eyes glossy and his face contoured by the soft, warm orange and the contrasting black of night. He looks good—attractive. He always has. Soobin was just really good at convincing himself otherwise as to not get distracted or think weird thoughts about his roommate.

“I’ve always thought you were cute. Ever since that first little interview you did.” Yeonjun admits. “I was afraid if I said anything other than what had to be said, that I’d end up liking you for real.” 

“Oh...” Is all that manages to escape Soobin’s lips. He’s dumbfounded to say the least. Since all this time he’d thought his roommate never really gave a rat’s ass about him or anything. He finds it hard to believe that Yeonjun would find him cute or harbor a crush on him. It was just beyond the realm of possibilities before tonight. 

“You’re weirded out aren’t you?” Yeonjun shakes his head. “I knew I shouldn’t have said something.”

Soobin fervently shakes his head. “No! I’m not. I’m just surprised. Why are you telling me this now?”

Yeonjun shrugs. “I guess I couldn’t help it anymore. There’s also something about this whole setting that fits the mood for a bonafide confession.” He chortles. 

“Honestly...” Soobin starts, biting the insides of his cheeks as he braves moving a few inches closer to the older. “I’ve been wanting to get to know hyung better. I’m always curious about your day and whatnot.” He admits, feeling the rush of blood from his chest to his face. Having been attracted to his roommate for months now without doing anything about it has built up frustration enough to make him weak to his knees just being this close to the other.

“Really?” Yeonjun asks, eyebrows arched. “I feel the same way actually. I’ve wanted to get to know you too, Soobin.”

There’s a tingling sensation in the pit of Soobin’s stomach that extends to the tip of his toes and fingers. He wets his lips and swallows an imaginary lump in his throat. “It’s not too late to start, hyung.” 

Yeonjun offers him a small smile. “Right.” He says before clearing his throat. “There’s something else I’ve been wanting to try.”

Soobin feels his pulse quicken when Yeonjun stares at him. He has a feeling he knows what it is, and he wants it too. It’s just, words are failing him right now, so he lets Yeonjun lean closer, closing the already small gap between them. 

Their lips touch in the softest, most innocent way. There’s no heat or tension, just warmth and pure bliss. Soobin hadn’t expected it to be so _chaste, _but he likes it. He likes how Yeonjun isn’t in any rush because he isn’t either. Soobin just wants to savor this tender moment and slowly unravel as the two of them get to know each other better in the future.

If there had been rain inside the living room these past few months, then tonight—in the middle of the storm—is when the rain stops. If Soobin had been kept in the dark before, the now flickering candlelight is the one that enlightens him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading till the end! follow me [@yeonsubs](https://twitter.com/yeonsubs) on twitter! feel free to hmu


End file.
